I'll Save You - Niam Horayne AU -
by MarianasDirection
Summary: Alternate Universe. xx On quotev and wattpad.
1. Chapter One- There Goes A Fighter

_Ever since sweet Liam James Payne was young, he was bullied. After a while Liam got tired of not defending himself and taking their insults. He decided from that day forward he would defend himself. He decided to take up boxing. With his new skills, a few years later he uses his boxing techniques to fight anyone who even looked at him off. Can innocent Niall James Horan with his Irish charm, get the innocently sweet Liam he knew back?_

***Niall's Point Of View***

"Niaallll!" Zayn hollered. I just let out a acknowledging grunt so he knows I heard him.

"Come on! We need to get to the bar!" As soon as I heard that I replied "Yes Sir! Give me a minute to get ready!"

I dashed to my bedroom, and stripped off my clothes on the way. When I walked in I came face to face with my reflection. I scowled at my self, I hate my body. I started to list my imperfections then I heard Zayn yelling at me to hurry up.

I sprinted quickly to the shower. I ran the water and waited for the temperature to become desirable. I did my thing, then a quote popped in my head " ain't no thing like a chicken wang" now I am hungry, god damn it.

-After Niall's shower-

As soon as I slipped out of the shower, literally, my shoulder was hurting like a bitch. I got dressed. Simple clothes, I am only going to a bar, that probably won't result in anything. I grabbed beige chinos and a white tee. My hair was fine and basically dry, so I decided to just leave and head downstairs before Zayn bit my head off. I jogged out of my room and downstairs, forgetting about my I saw Zayn he had a frown on his face.

"You could at least try to dress nice when you go out". I shrugged in response. He was an ass sure, but he was still my best friend. He was there for everything and never left. He didn't speak again while in the house, so we headed outside.

"We're going to walk, it's like 5 minutes away." Zayn spoke.

"Uggh, alright" right when we were like not even in a minute away, I stopped.. I swear I heard a grunt.

There was an alley next to me, "He Zayn, don't wait up, I hear something, I am going down there, meet you at the bar, eh?" He nodded and walked away.

All I could think of is Don'tGetRapedDon'tGetRapedDon'tGetRaped. I swallowed my fear, and walked down the alley, it was dark, but I was still able to see. I saw two figures against the wall, I swear they were fighting, I stepped closer. I noticed who was fighting.

Was that Liam Payne from my school? "Hey" I called out. I spoke again"Hello" they never replied. I didn't want him to get hurt, we used to be close, I wouldn't be able to handle it if I knew I could've done soemthing for him.

I stepped up to the two men, and pulled them apart. "Stop" I screamed. I pulled Liam out of the alley, into the light. Was he drunk? "Liam, why are you fighting for, are you drunk?" he never replied, he just grabbed my collar and smashed my lips against his.


	2. Chapter Two- I Won't Give Up

_Recap ~_

_I saw two figures against the wall, I swear they were fighting, I stepped closer. I noticed who was fighting. Was that Liam Payne from my school? "Hey" I called out. "Hello" they never replied. I didn't want him to get hurt, we used to be close, I wouldn't be able to handle it if I knew I could've done something for him. I stepped up to the two men, and pulled them apart. "Stop" I screamed. I pulled Liam out of the alley, into the light. Was he drunk? "Liam, why are you fighting for, are you drunk" he never replied, he just grabbed my collar and smashed my lips against his._

***Liam Payne's Point of View***

I am not sure what was going through my mind at the time, hell, I was bladdered. All I know, is that I was craving for it as soon as I heard his Irish twang. Him and I used to be close you know, he was actually my first kiss.

_***Age 8***_

"Leeyyuumm, no!" Niall chuckled as I was beating him at Mario Kart. "Haha sucker! I win" I bragged. For the last while, I have been getting this fuzzy feeling in my tummy while I was around Nialler. It's odd. I saw this in movies, this is where the boy kisses the girl. Right?

Well, he's a boy, do-do I kiss him? "Hey Niall? Can I, can I try something?" I stuttered, I was nervous. What am I suppose to do, I'm eight for heavens sake. "Sure Li, shoot." I took that as intuitive as I shuffled closer to him. "Don't hate me" I mumbled. That's when it happened. I kissed him. And I liked it. I liked how it made me all weak, just like in movies and in books.

~

That was then, we never spoke of it again, I doubt he remembered it now, we were eight. And I have been fighting my feelings ever since. Literally. I have never really had feelings for anyone else. It's frustrating. I learned boxing since the bullies, but used it for revenge. To forget everything.

Even now kissing him, I feel the same as when we were eight. I still feel weak, like all those stories and films. I noticed he was kissing back. I smirked at the thought he might like kissing me. I pulled away, ONLY BECAUSE I NEEDED TO BREATHE. As soon as I did, I already wanted his lips on mine again. He looked dumbfounded. "Lia- I - why? Why again" I had to process it, he remembered our last kiss from 9 years ago? "Niall, I-" I was interrupted when I was tackled and left unconscious.

~

***Niall's Point of View***  
***A week later***

I guess you're wondering what happened to Liam right? You know that guy he was fighting with, well it seemed he wanted to come back with a vengance. It was terrible and bloody

***fashback***

I saw Liam being knocked down from a familuar figure. It was the guy he was fighting before. He started beating him, punching him. Liam wasn't reacting, my mind started to race. "STOP IT, STOP HURTING HIM, STOP" I continued to scream. I don't know why I care so much, but I did. I decided I had to do something. I ran up to the man beating up MY Liam. I ripped him off and he punched my hard in my face. I reacted instantly knocking him down and punching him unconcious. I went back to Liam with tears in my eyes. Oh my god he looks terrible, dead. I felt for a pulse, thank god he had one, but it was weak. I fumbled in my pocket trying to get my phone to dial 9-1-1.

~

Now I lay in the bed next to him, staring until I see him move. He hasn't yet. He appears to be in a coma. The hospital gave me a bed since there was an extra and I refused to leave. I just couldn't there is too much happening and needs to be discussed. I keep going back to the memory, when he kissed me, when he looked feircly into my eyes. Just wow. I felt weak, and obviously confused. Rightfully so. I got up and out of the bed, and walked over to Liam. I never really noticed his beauty, funny how I notice when he's sick. Nevertheless he is still the pure image of beauty. I was next to his bed I leaned over and kissed his forehead lovingly. Something about me seeing him all peaceful and weak, made my stomach turn. In a good way though.

When I think of the kiss we first shared when we were younger, I get butterflies. It killed me to never speak of it again, but it was clear he wanted to forget it. But, when he kissed me again, I, I guess I got kind of conflicted, since he seemed to not enjoy it. Liam smiled into the kiss though. I found it sweet- my thoughts were interrupted my a tight squeeze on my hand. I sighed. Liam has been having these nightmares while in a coma. Sometimes he had calm dreams, others not. All of a sudden I see him smirk while he moaned. "Niall" he giggled. "Niall, stop it, we are in public" he was moaning my name over and over, was, was he having a "you know" dream about me? I blushed at the thought as my trousers got tighter.

_God, what does this boy do to me?_


End file.
